Alone in the Dark
by xxLoveYourselfandLoveLifexx
Summary: Ashley has lived on the Isle all her life. Going house to house in a "foster" system. But when she gets a letter to go to Auradon her whole live is about to change. Will she go through with Maleficent's plan? Or will she choose her own path like the four core. But under all of Ash's despise is just a girl who never knew her parents, she's just a scared little girl alone in the dark


Life on the Isle is "special" in a way. Like if your parents are horrible-like- people then your "special" enough to go there a live a terrible life. Yay! And how did they even come up with the name? You know someone was probably like they are just lost and need some time on this rat-hole of a place. Let's call it the Isle of the Lost.

So here on the Isle we live with no running water, no clean food, and no way out. Of course it could be worse you know, you could not know who your parents are and you could jump from foster house to foster house all your life. Oh wait, that's me.

My name is Ashley but everyone calls me Ash. I have long fiery red hair and blue eyes. I currently live with Gaston and all of his kids but you'll see more of that later. And so about six months ago this "prince" or "king" I can't remember what he is.

Well anyway he made this proclamation to let four "villain" kids come to Auradon from the Isle of the Lost. That guy choose the daughter of Maleficent, the daughter of the Evil Queen, the son of Cruella, and the son of Jafar.

So without those four running around creating mischief and "running" the Isle I took that spot. Who wouldn't want an orphan calling the shots on an island of social outcasts.

So why don't we get into my life on the Isle. This is the day I was chosen to go to Auradon Prep with all the other kids of princess and princes, yay! What more could a fifteen year old girl ask for! I could think of a lot of things.

"Ash!" A voice calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" I reply, rushing down as fast as I could so I wouldn't have him waiting too long.

"The time has finally come." Gaston my "foster" father said. He's more of a "never around" kind of guy.

"What are you talking about?" I said watching him grip on to an envelope.

"You my dear are going to Auradon Prep." He grinned and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why do I have to?" I crossed my arms.

"Apparently they sent a scout here to look at some of the children and then they saw you, asked around until they got your location and name and bam! You got this letter." I have no idea why he was so happy so don't ask me.

"When do I go?"

"Today, but first Maleficent has asked to speak with you." He was so- what's the word? Happy, it made me want to throw up.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I get to get rid of you." That made so much more sense now, no one on the Isle wanted to keep me. Said I was too much "trouble" even though I mostly slept in closets and cooked and cleaned for the family. And so we went to Maleficent's place with Gaston gripping onto my wrist every ten seconds, afraid that I would dart away.

"This is the one they chose to go to Auradon?" She said as we reached the "living room" I guess.

"Got a problem with that?" I said but it was a defense thing. I have no idea why I cared so much.

"Feisty, I like it!" Maleficent said and I just rolled my eyes as always.

"Why am I here?" I said crossing my arms, I cared more about good then about what was going on here. And I hate the thought of nice people, I crush nice people. I may or may not have had Cruella as a "foster" mother once and she taught me everything about coming back at people and making them cry. I have a messed up life.

"Well you see dear since your the only one who is going to Auradon I have a special...task for you." She grinned as she went to the...fridge? I turned to look at Gaston but he just gave me a death look.

"What kind of task?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" She grabbed a bottle of something and came back over to me. "You see I've been keeping this for a very long time, before Mal was even born." She handed me the bottle.

"I still don't get the task?" I said holding it with two hands since it was in a glass bottle.

"Well I want you to put this in prince- I mean King Ben's drink." She grinned at me.

"Why?"

"Because a little someone of mine needs to suffer, anyway you will do it!" She yelled to me.

"Okay." I just shrugged my shoulders. She was the only one on the Isle who didn't have me live at her house, I see why now. She's a nut job. We soon could hear a car beep as she explained the plan one more time to me.

"Time to go!" Gaston and Maleficent both said as I put the bottle carefully into the backpack that I had.

"Ashley if this King promises that your not who you think you are, don't believe him. That's how he tricked my daughter."

"Okay?" I said before walking out. It was time to go to Auradon. Why did I have to be the one to go where are the prissy princesses and nice perfect smile princes are? I would be just as happy or a little more happy living on the Isle of the Lost.


End file.
